Zteraoonmi Lightstep
Male Forest Gnome Sorcerer 5 Alignment: Chaotic Good Faction: Sign of One Height: 2'3'' Weight: 33lbs Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Deep Green Skin: Greyish Light Brown Age: 45 Str: 7 (-2) Dex: 11 (+0) Con: 18 (+3) from bracer / +1 from level Int: 12 (+2) Wis: 16 (+3) Cha: 20 (+5) from cloak Class and Racial Abilities: Gnome Traits (Ex): Gnomes possess the following racial traits. — +2 Constitution, –2 Strength. —Small size. +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, –4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits 3/4 those of Medium characters. —A gnome’s base land speed is 20 feet. —Low-light vision. —Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. — +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. —Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells cast by gnomes. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects, such as the Spell Focus feat. — +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds, goblinoids, orcs, and reptilian humanoids. — +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against creatures of the giant type (such as ogres, trolls, and hill giants). — +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. — +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. — +4 racial bonus on Hide checks, which improves to +8 in a wooded area. —A gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 also has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + gnome’s Cha modifier + spell level. —Pass without Trace (Su): A forest gnome has the innate ability to use pass without trace (self only, as a free action) as the spell cast by a druid of the forest gnome’s class levels. —Automatic Languages: Gnome, Elven, Sylvan, and a simple language that enables them to communicate on a very basic level with forest animals (this replaces the rock gnome’s speak with animals ability). Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Giant, Goblin, Orc. This trait replaces the rock gnome’s automatic and bonus languages. —Favored Class: Bard. Hit Dice: 5d4 + 20 HP: 36 AC: 11 (+0 Dex, +1 size) Init: +0 (+0 Dex) Speed: 20ft Saves: Fortitude +5 base, +4 Con Reflex +1 base, +0 Dex Will +7 base, +3 Wis BAB: +2 Melee Atk: +1 Ranged Atk: +3 Skills: Bluff 10 + Ch:5 Control 11 + W:3 Concentration 12 + Co:4 Craft(Alchemy) 3 + I:1 + R:2 Hide* 8 + D:0 + R:4 + S:4 Knowledge(Arcana) 3 + I:1 Listen 5 + W:3 + R:2 Spellcraft 2 + I:1 Feats: Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Elven Spellcasting Spells: 0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9 6/8/5/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 Spell List: 0: Acid Splash - Detect Magic - Flare - Light - Mending - Read Magic 1: Expeditious Retreat - Mage Armor - Magic Missile - Ray of Enfeeblement 2: Alter Self - Scorching Ray Equipment: Cloak of Charisma +2, (4,000gp) Bracer of Health +2 (4,000gp) Light Crossbow, mw(335 gp / 2lb) Bolt, Cold Iron x20(4gp / 1lb) Heavy Mace, Cold Iron(24gp / 2lbs) Sickle(6gp / 1lb) Explorer's Outfit(0gp / 4lbs) Backpack(2gp / 2lb) Belt, pouch(1gp / 0.25lb) Spell Component Pouch(5gp / 2lbs) Scroll Case(1gp / 0.25lb) Sunrod x2(2gp / 2lb) Antitoxin x2(100gp / 0lb) Scroll of Comprehend Language x2(50gp / 0lb) Scroll of True Strike x2(50gp / 0lb) Scroll of Protection from Evil x2(50gp / 0lb) Scroll of Spider Climb(150gp / 0lb) Scroll of Protection from Arrows(150gp / 0lb) GP: 70 Background: It was twenty years ago or even more that my dream starts. I woke in the middle of the night, a monster were near me. An ugly creature. I was scared, and I was hiding in my bed. I had my small rabbit leg in my hand, it was suppose to give luck. The monster did some scary noise. It was too much for me, so I start to run to my parent chamber. There was no light at all, so I was searching blindly my way, but I wasn't home. The corridor was full of box and was large. It was looking more as a storeroom than a corridor. In my panic, I dropped my rabbit leg. I try to go back into my chamber, but my chamber was gone, it was a closet instead. The panic raised and I start to try find a way out. Not able to see anything in this darkness, I try to make some ball of light to appear, but instead, it was one bright light. I finally found a way out and I find myself in a small street. The forest where I was living was gone, it was now a huge city made in a donut. There were full of people in the streets, talking strange language. Most of them was scary, but it seems no one wanted to hurt me. I start to walk the streets and try to find someone to help me. It is there I found Lidya. Lydia is a small fearie. I've always wanted to meet one, they are always hiding in the forest. Well, she was there, and she approach me. She saw I was scared and she confort me. I explain what happen and she was sad to see I was lost, but she said it would be impossible to find the way back home if I didn't help her. We try to find the storeroom, but I never found it, it seems, like the small street was gone. Lidya told me I could live with her until we find a way back home. She start to talk about the city and the factions. She was a Sign of One she told me. She told she was searching someone to help when she saw me. She told me it was her of bring me here and was sad that she couldn't help me as I wanted. I listen to her and I starts to understand. It wasn't her who brought me here, but it was me who have made her appear. I was dreaming. I was fearing monsters, I was fearing the big human cities. It was a nigthmare I was doing, and I was wishing to find some help, and I loved all the picture of fey I had see, it is because of that she appeared. I was not sure if it was true, but if it was a dream, I am suppose to be able to modify it, no? Well, I tried, and I was able to create again that light. I was even able to repare the small and fragile items of Lidya with my own will. It is not easy to modify a dream, but I had the proof I was able. So I tried to modify the dream more and more, and now, I can even change my form into another humanoid. I thin that is a really great feat, have you ever been able to do it? The wizards are able, but they must study. Some man with dragon bloods in their vein are able too, but they are not able to heal themselves, and I can with my own free will. I will become a great dream shaper one day, but I must train, and I love that dream. Lidya is fun to live with, the city is full of surprise and danger, and there is other dream to explore, or as the others named them, other plane to visit. Category:Forest gnomes Category:Sorcerers